mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
RNT
|language = Rivestian|broadcast_area = Nationally|formerly_called = RNT 3 (1984-1992)|sister_channel(s) = RNT Extra RNT Love RNT Crime RNT Jr. RNT News|website = www.rnt.rv}}RNT is Rivestian television network owned by RNT MG. The channel broadcasts news, entertainment, series, movies, sports and lifestyle programmings. History RNT was launched on 3rd May 1984 as RNT 3. Launch of the broadcast for news, entertainment, movies and sports. On 1st October 1987, RNT 3 was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed. On 24th September 1992, RNT 3 is renamed as RNT. On 1st August 1996, RNT was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed. On 23rd November 1999, RNT was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed. On 28th March 2004, RNT was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed. On 17th April 2009, RNT was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed, switched to 16:9 image format. On 26th May 2010, RNT stopped its 4:3 image format then became a full 16:9 image format and was launched in high-definition version. On 6th September 2015, RNT was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed. On 3rd August 2018, RNT was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed. Programmings Information * Atklātās lietas * Mājokļa jautājums * Palīdzības formula * Sirmā ēdienkaratē * Tautas balss * Mans mīļais draugs * Ražots Rivestijā * Labās ziņas * Brīnišķīgās Vakara Ziņas ar Andu Auziņu * Ievas pārvērtības * Čiks un gatavs * Lapsa virtuvē * Tehnovīzija * Laimīgs un vesels * Labvakar, Rivestija! Entertainment * Viens, divi - gatavs! * Drosmīgās pārvērtības * Sirdspuķīte * Divas zvaigznes * Cīņas klubs * Dubultremonts * Zvaigžņu lietus * Rivestijas Princese * Rivestijas Zelta talanti * Paldies Dievam, piektdiena ir klāt * Dziedošās ģimenes * Sapņu līgava * OKartes skatuve * Aklās kāzas * Maģiskās kāzas Molā * Karaliskais anekdošu turnīrs * Mazo dziesmas Rivestijai * 120 stundas * Pelnrušķīte * Zelta ķepa * Dvīņi dzied! * Precamies!?! Game-shows * Prāta banka * Spicie triki * Zelta ģimene * Solo ar orķestri * Zelta drudzis * Lielais jautājums Series * Sirdsmīļā Monika * Ferdinands Lieliskais * Gītas Eiroports * Saldais pārītis * Diena kopā ar miljonāru * Svešā dzīve * Cerību iela 21 * Mīli mani mūžam * Tikai nesaki man bizu * Dzīves krustcelēs Movies by rights * Universal Studios * StudioCanal * Lionsgate * Lantern Entertainment Logos RNT-3 (1984-1987).png|First logo (1984 to 1987) RNT-3 (1987-1992).png|Second logo (1987 to 1992) RNT (1992-1996).png|Third logo (1992 to 1996) RNT (1996-1999).png|Fourth logo (1996 to 1999) RNT (1999-2004).png|Fifth logo (1999 to 2004) RNT (2004-2009).png|Sixth logo (2004 to 2009) RNT (2009-2015).png|Seventh logo (2009 to 2015) RNT HD (2010-2015).png|HD logo (2010 to 2015) RNT (2015-2018).png|Eighth logo (2015 to 2018) RNT HD (2015-2018).png|HD logo (2015 to 2018) RNT (2018-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2018 to present) RNT HD (2018-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2018 to present) External links Category:Television channels in Rivestia Category:RNT MG Category:Launched in 1984 Category:Rivestia Category:Microbloggers Category:Facebook users Category:Instagram users Category:YouTube users Category:Television channels, broadcasts in 16:9 image format Category:Television channels, broadcasts in HD version Category:Rivestian-language television channels